<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hush by bloodwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381934">Hush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodwrites/pseuds/bloodwrites'>bloodwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>American Sign Language, Gen, Muteness, Research, SPN750, Sign Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodwrites/pseuds/bloodwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch took Dean's voice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SPN750</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt 'quiet' at <a href="https://spn750.dreamwidth.org/">SPN750</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's temporary, or so they've been told. Dean'll get his voice back in a few days. Until then, Sam's making the most of it.</p>
<p>The silence in the library is his favorite part. No bitching, no running commentary, not so much as a sigh as his brother scours books of magic.</p>
<p>Dean knows he doesn't need to look for a cure, but he feels helpless if he's not doing <em>something</em>.</p>
<p>So Sam leaves him to it. </p>
<p>It's after midnight, and Dean shows no signs of stopping. Sam gets up, heads to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. </p>
<p>Sets a steaming cup down in front of his brother. </p>
<p>Dean looks up, smiles gratefully, and brings his right hand to his chin. </p>
<p>Signs 'thank you'. </p>
<p>Sam's jaw drops. </p>
<p>He shouldn't be surprised, really. He knows, better than anyone else, how observant his brother really is. Eileen was here for long enough that Dean was bound to pick up at least a few signs. </p>
<p>"You're welcome," he says. And then, "Goodnight, Dean."</p>
<p>There's a twist of a smile at the corner of Dean's lips as he looks back at his book and signs 'goodbye'.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>